Trouble is brewing
by heidr
Summary: Two trouble makers (Catherine Roberts and Pippit Morgan) go into their fifth year thinking they would only have to worry about Slytherins...And to an extent that's true. Cat's emotions are pushed to breaking point by one particular Slytherin and the safety of muggleborns hangs in the balance and Pip finds is torn between her best friend and what she thinks is right.
1. Chapter 1

**Little extra summary. This fanfiction is written by two people and the two main characters are based on ourselves. We wrote it as a bit of fun and we're still writing it. I say we, and really it's just one person, because I'm quite lazy.**** Brief summary on the characters, otherwise we're chucking you in at the deep end dear reader:**

**Catherine/Cat Roberts: Gryffindor, Muggleborn, mischief maker and all round nuisance. **

**Pippit/Pip Morgan: Hufflepuff, Pureblood, parents are Gryffindors but rest of family is Slytherin. **

**Liam Oswald: Gryffindor, Halfblood, good friends with Pip and Cat and simply a nice character**

**Alwyn Raven: Slytherin, Pureblood, bit of an arse really.**

**Cordeilia Regent: Slytherin, Pureblood, Pip's cousin and an even bigger arse with a bit of bitch thrown in for good measure. **

**That's the main characters. Some characters are the real deal next generation characters, but we haven't worried about what order they're in or whether the age gaps between them is right...So please don't worry about it either. It's all a bit of fun...So enjoy...Maybe?!**

* * *

Chapter one 

As usual the train journey to Hogwarts was an enjoyable one. The atmosphere was warm and there was a buzz of excitement in the air. On the third Carriage in the second cabin down sat two young girls of about fifteen. One was very small for her age, with a mass of black hair, the other, was of about average height, but with crimson hair that sat in a bun on the top of her head. Her hazel eyes were staring across the cabin to her friend.

"You'd think that after five years on this accursed Train I would have gotten over my travel sickness!" Cat moaned rubbing her stomach.

"probably ..."

"Are you actually going to bother making conversation today or should I just talk to myself?"

"Mmm" Pip was staring out the window. The rain was hammering down the side of the windows and for a September morning, it was unnaturally cold.

Cat glared at her for a minute and started reading the daily prophet. She didn't particularly want to think about school until she absolutely had to. Professor McGonagall had warned her that any funny business this year and she was in serious trouble, which completely took all the fun out of being at Hogwarts. "What do you think McGonagall will say at the feast this year? She's not exactly a great public speaker."

"She'll probably just go on about all the areas that are out of bounds and behaviour that is 'most out of order'." Pip imitated the old witches voice and winced slightly at the thought. Last year they had be publicly called out in the Sorting ceremony and used as examples for students who's actions were less than acceptable. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and looked back out of the window again.

Both girls sat quietly for the next hour or so, until the cabin doors opened and a tall Griffyndor joined them. He smiled meekly and perched next to Pip.

"Do you mind?" He asked.

"Make yourself at home" Cat shifted uncomfortably. "How was your Holiday?" Pip shot her a look of disapproval.

The boy stared at the floor. "Lonely"

"I'm sorry Liam" Pip said sympathetically and patted his shoulder. During the summer holidays Liam had caught his girlfriend of 3 years in the arms (and much more) of another boy, a muggle boy much more to the point, which was what really upset him the most. Liam's eyes were cold and he was staring bitterly at his shoes.

"So ..." Cat put in, showing little guilt for having reminded him of this."Who do you think we'll have for a new Defence Against The Dark Arts? I should imagine the position is still marked with an X even after all these years." She gave a chuckle but the reception she got made her stop. "Jesus, will you two lighten up! Or better yet _liven_ up!" She snapped. The train jolted suddenly, making the fluffy grey cat sat on Pip's lap jump to the floor with a hiss.

"Mishka! Come here!" The cat stared at her for a moment defiantly and then left the cabin. "Bloody cat" She muttered making Liam smirk.

"Leave her be, if she wants to go stalk rats then let her, she _is_ a cat."

"It's not rats she wants to stalk, it's poor old Alice Pen-dragon. She must carry something in her robes."

"Or it's because she_ looks_ like a rat." Cat grinned.

"You're awful."

"Yeah … I know."

Pip turned to Liam again, ignoring Cat's previous comment and looking at him seriously. "Are you sure you're alright?"

He looked up to meet her eyes and shrugged, "I thought she loved me."

"I guess you thought wrong," Cat said bluntly as the train gave another jolt, and making her turn slightly green.

"Cat! She obviously didn't appreciate what she had, you're far to good for her Liam. You deserve better."

"Like Pip ..."

"Cat! Will you shut up!" Cat imitated zipping her lips together and smiled. Pip rolled her eyes and turned once again to Liam, who was now smiling as well.

"Yeah, I'll be fine as long as I've got my Pip." He looked at her fondly and she blushed slightly.

Cat grinned at them and made a heart shape with her fingers, Pip shot her a look but blushed even more.

When they pulled into the station Liam stood up and muttered something about meeting a friend and left quickly. Cat shook her head. "I know this hasn't been easy for him, but does he have to be so rude?"

"He just broke up with his girlfriend!"

"So, shouldn't you be celebrating, you've wanted him to get rid of that bitch for years."

"True, I am a bit relieved … does that make me a bad person?"

"Yes."

They left the train and managed to steal a carriage all to themselves. Pip looked carefully at the Winged horses pulling it, she sniffed. She's never liked the look of those things, they always creeped her out, they were just so … dead looking. Cat was staring up at Hogwarts with admiration. She loved the way the castle shone amongst all the trees, like it was alive with magic. Hagrid's hut stood as it always had, looking shabby but cosy, Fang was barking up against the windows making unwary passers by jump.

"Pff, I see that the oaf is still alive." Smirked a Slytherin in a nearby carriage.

"you'd think maybe he'd have dropped dead by now" said another hopefully.

"And maybe you'd look better with a broken nose!" snapped Cat angrily.

"I thought we agreed no more fights." Pip reminded her sternly.

"But … Slytherin's are so … satisfying. Punching them is like biting into a fizzing whizzbee." Cat said with an innocent grin. Pip rolled her eyes.

McGonagall was stood at the Entrance hall in front of the Great hall doors, her face was paler and more strained than usual and she looked tired.

"Good evening students. It's good to see you all again." Some students nodded in appreciation. "I don't think that sitting within your houses is necessary for tonight, as it is our first night back, so I shall allow some lenience. But please, no sitting_ on_ the tables this year." And with that the doors opened and the students flooded in. Pip joined Cat at the Gryffindor table in between her and Liam who was next to a black haired boy she didn't recognise. Despite being able to sit anywhere, most people sat at there own tables (none of the Slytherin's moved) and Pip felt rather out of place amongst the Griffyndor's. The teachers took their usual places at the end of the hall and looked exactly the same, almost as if they hadn't moved since their last feast in July. One teacher, who they didn't recognise, wore a midnight blue robe and a dark hat, with a dark expression to match. He surveyed the students as they took their places and his lips curled into an unpleasant smile. Professor McGonagall stood up from the largest seat in the middle of the table and said,

"I am sure that you all remember that school rules still apply regardless of your age _or_ how good your grades are" She shot Cat a sharp look, who waved," And so I have only one wish and that is that you respect the school and those in it who are actually trying to learn." At that moment the doors opened and Hagrid strolled in followed by a lot of awe struck first years staring about madly at their surroundings.

"I love first years." said Cat fondly as McGonagall began to inform them of the sorting ceremony.

"What? You hate kids ..." Pip looked rather taken aback.

"Don't be ridiculous! First years are very generous with their money, especially where I'm concerned. I wander if Teddy Lupin has anything for me this year." she grinned and rubbed her hands together straining to see down the table.

""Really … your really going to scam little _kids_?"

"Oh I do it all the time, you just don't see it."

Pip laughed and turned back to the front to listen to the sorting hats song. She'd obviously heard it before, four times actually, but she still liked it a lot.

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your friends_

_Those cunning folk _…

"Cunning? Arseholes is more like it." Cat wrinkled her nose. "Ravenclaws are boring, and Hufflepuff's are just … well, their Hufflepuff's. Gryffindor is by far the best. " She remarked to the girl on her right who nodded in agreement.

Pip frowned and turned back to the front of the hall where the first years were being sorted. "Is it just me," She said to Liam "Or is it easy to see which are going to be Slytherin?"

"Oh by far, they're the ones that look like they would quite happily throttle you in your sleep."

Pip giggled and looked at him affectionately. He was such a handsome boy, with deep, curly red hair that refused to stay in one place, and bright blue eyes. He was so perfect …

"Jeez, don't make it so subtle Pip, or he'll _never_ know how you feel." Cat whispered sarcastically.

"what?"

"Your practically drooling enough to fill the Thames. Get a grip!"

"What's the Thames?"

"Oh Shut up."

Pip stared at the table for the rest of the ceremony, occasionally getting jostled by passing first years eager to get to friends or family.

"Right then, now that you have all been acquainted with your house mates, I would just like to point out to our new students that the Forest is completely out of bounds, as is the use of dung bombs, stink pellets, _any_ product made by the Weasley's (Fred and Hugo Weasley gave a loud whistle) and anything else of that nature. Thank you. I would also like to introduce you to our new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher and head of Slytherin house, Professor Damez" She indicated to the wizard in blue, who bowed his head slightly, "I trust you shall all make him feel very welcome here. Now … please enjoy our feast." As she sat down the tables filled with food. Amongst the gasps of first years and the appreciative moans of hunger from some of the older students a familiar laugh could be heard from further down the table. Sir Nicholas was sat in between two young girls who looked completely petrified and was in deep conversation with Kyle Anderson and Avery Rockwater.

"You see." Cat said with a mouthful of chicken, "another reason why Gryffindor is better than Hufflepuff. We have Nick and you have … _That!_" she said indicating to the opposite table where the Fat Friar was juggling goblets, much to the amusement of a group of second years he was floating above … until he dropped one of course.

"He's actually really nice if you must know." Pip muttered, focusing on her potatoes. "Why do you hate Hufflepuff's so much?"

"I don't hate them, I just think there a bit … wet. Not you of course Pip."

"You know, just because Gryffindor's are supposed to be courageous and all, it doesn't mean that some aren't total gits."

"Pff, like who?"

"Like you!"

Cat smiled in appreciation, "Aw, thank you." Pip sighed and scooped up some trifle.

When the feast ended, the prefects stood up and called all the first years to follow them to their common rooms. Pip stood up and wished Cat and Liam (who gave her a hug, making her turn pink) a goodnight and strode off towards the kitchens. Cat and Liam then trudged up the stairs up to the seventh floor tower, both to tired to make conversation. She slumped onto her bed in her pj's and fell asleep almost immediately without bothering to draw her curtains.

* * *

**So that's the first chapter. We have plenty more and we still don't really know where we're going...Well we kind of do...Sort of. Tell us what you think...Though don't be too harsh or Pip will cry...Or get angry and turn into the Hulk. Anyway thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Basically This Cahpter is just getting to know a little more about Cat and Pip's characters, as well as some of the others around Hogwarts.**

* * *

Chapter two

The rain was still streaking down the windows when Cat woke up the next morning. She sighed and turned round to find her timetable lying on her bedside table. She picked it up and sighed again, she had potions first. Potions wasn't that bad, Professor Crestwood was a nice enough teacher, but he was very old and paid very little attention to anyone who wasn't a Hufflepuff, so naturally he favoured Pip over her. She sat up slowly and saw that no one was in the dormitory with her.

"Huh?" she looked over at her watch that was on the table, 9:00am. "Oh crap!" she moaned and jumped out of bed. First day of term and she was late. "Frick, frick frick!" she said under her breath as she jumped about trying to find all her stuff. She sped out the common room, through the corridoors and was half way down the staircase when, "Oh for fucks sake … Accio Potions book!" A small red book came gliding down and into her hands.

"Your Late" Pip said with a raised eyebrow.

"I am aware of that. Sorry professor I ..." but he waved his hand and continued reading his book.

"We're brewing the 'draught of living death'. Hand me that Wormwood."

"What?"

"The black bottle."

"Oh … isn't that a sixth year potion?"

"I don't even think he knows where he is this morning."

"Old fart."

"Cat!"

"Pip!"

Potions went quickly and the rest of the morning followed it with double History of Magic. Professor Binn's was still there, to everyone's disappointment. The class sat glumly listening to him drone on and on about some Goblin king. Cat sat back in her chair and tapped her fingers on the desk. The sky outside was grey and the rain continued to fall, the only sound of writing came from the class swat, Alice Pen-Dragon, who only paused to push her thick glasses back to the top of her long nose. Cat stared at her irritably and caught Pip's eye. She grinned and flicked her wand under the table. Alice's glasses suddenly grew considerably larger and slipped off her nose. "Ooh" she exclaimed and picked them up again.

Cat and Pip burst into a fit of silent giggles. Pip drew her own wand and twitched it in Alice's direction. Her glasses grew so large that her head hit the table under the weight. The whole class burst into laughter, which luckily hid the fact that Cat was close to tears and Pip was practically rolling about the floor. Professor Binn's paused for a moment to observe Alice's bewildered expression and the enormous glasses that she held in her hands, before continuing with his lesson.

"Did you see her face!" Burst Cat as they filed out the room.

"It was like, wha?" Laughed Pip pulling a baffled expression.

"Nicely done Pip." said Cat high fiving her and then looking at her watch. "Lunch?"

"Might as well."

They followed the rest of the school to the great hall but passed the doors and walked down a small corridor towards the kitchens, stopping at the large portrait of a fruit bowl and tickling the pear, which giggled hysterically and the portrait swung open and they climbed through.

"Morning everyone!"

They were met with a chorus of "Good morning mistresses!" from the large group of house elves working frantically to clear the kitchen.

"Got anything for us Alfie?" Pip asked a young and mischievous looking elf wearing a chef hat.

"Ooh, yes Mistresses. We saved you the best of the cauldron cakes as you requested last year." He squeaked handing them a large plate of round cakes.

"Thanks little buddy," Cat chucked him a packet of Droobles Best Blowing Gum. He squeaked in appreciation and scampered away into the corner. They sat on two very tiny stools in front of the fire and tucked into the cakes.

"When's the first Hogsmede visit?" Pip asked, as she wiped her mouth,

"Dunno, in a few weeks I think. They want to give people time to settle in first."

"Settle in? It's the first day and already I feel like I need a holiday."

"Mmm, Binn's lessons often have that effect."

The bell rang and they moaned. "What have we got next?" Pip rummaged through her bag to find her timetable. "Oh … Herbology. It's surprising how many lessons Gryffindor and Hufflepuff have together today."

"I bet Gryffindor and Slytherin are together for Defence though." Cat groaned

"Yeah."

"See ya Alfie." A small thumbs up appeared from behind a very large pastel blue bubble in the corner.

The Herbology Greenhouses were unnaturally warm and uncomfortable, with the faint cry of Mandrake roots in the background from where the second years had just learnt about them. Professor Longbottom, head of Gryffindor, was stood at the door waiting for everyone. "Right then." He said with an optimistic smile. "Lovely to see you all, I hope you all had a good summer and I hope you all read that book I gave you. You'll need it for today."

Cat looked annoyed and Pip smirked. She obviously hadn't read it.

"I want you all in pairs please. Boys and Girls together so we can get to know one and another." Liam tugged Pip's sleeve and she nodded. Cat went and stood next to Fred Weasley who was holding his head and looked very pale and tired. "Ok, what we're looking at today, is Devilsnare. I know that we looked at it briefly a few years ago but I want to go more into it today. Please be very careful around it, those who actually _read_ the book will know that ..." He was interrupted by a sudden squeal as a green tentacle like thing wrapped itself around Karen Herbert's Legs.

"Don't panic, just think. What do Devilsnare really detest?"

"I … I don't know." She stammered, "I never read the book."

A brown haired boy next to her sighed and said "Lumos Solem!"

A burst of sunlight shot out the end of his want and the plant shrieked, instantly let go. "Well done Frank!" Beamed Professor Longbottom.

"Thanks dad," The boy smiled, "Oh … I mean Professor."

"Right then, what we'll be doing this term is growing our own Devilsnare because Professor McGonagall wants us to cover the gates leading into the forbidden forest, to stop the more _persistent_ of you from getting in.

"Damn." Cat said quietly.

"And the reasons your all in pairs is so that if one of you gets caught, the other can free them. Miss Herbert, you'll be with Frank."

"Good." she breathed a sigh of relief, looking at him.

They gathered at the front to get their equipment and then split up across the room. Cat stood close to Pip and muttered, "So, no Unicorn chasing this year then. We were so close last year."

"You do realise that Hagrid's going to show us Unicorn's anyway this year." Liam told her shaking his head, "Honestly you two are so ..."

"Brilliant, Wonderful, Genius?"

"I was going to say rebellious but I suppose those three apply as well."

"Playing by the rules is so … muggle." Cat grinned.

"Aren't your parents muggles?"

"Exactly, look at them. 'Don't do this, don't do that, it's _against the rules._' Bloody boring." She said with a hint of dislike.

"Come on, look your about to drown that poor thing!" Pip pointed at the Devilsnare bud that was slowly disappearing under water. She wand her wand across the pot and the water sank into the soil. "Please try and concentrate."

"Sorry Mrs. Plant Lover. I'd forgot you were so uptight about this crap." she waved her hands indicating the masses of vegetation along the shelves and tables.

Pip frowned, "Stopping you from drowning a plant is not being uptight!"

"Talk to the hand"

"Ladies … please shut up." Fred Weasley said irritably rubbing his forehead.

"Don't you tell me to shut up. Maybe if you weren't out half the night with Potter getting drunk, you wouldn't have that hangover." Cat retorted smugly. He pulled a face and returned his head to the desk he was leaning on. As they were leaving Alice Pen-Dragon, whose robes were completely torn at the bottom, intercepted them at the transfiguration courtyard. "Will you please keep that cat of yours under control! Or I _will_ have Professor McGonagall have it forcibly removed!" She said in a shrill voice.

"I ..."

"Who are you to make empty threats Pen-Dragon? Maybe if you didn't look so much like a rat, Mishka wouldn't get so confused. Now piss off!"

Alice scowled and stormed back across the grass. "I wish you hadn't done that … I still have to share a dormitory with her."

"Well you should have gotten Gryffindor then shouldn't you."

As they walked along the grass, Pip noticed a small Hufflepuff girl looking frantically at the doors and moved over to her.

"Are you ok?" She said gently, but still making the girl jump. She had wiry blonde hair and a glassy look in her eyes.

"N … no, I'm lost. I need to get to charms." She said, her bottom lip quivering.

"It's ok, we'll take you."

Cat looked bewildered, "Will we?"

"Yes," Pip said sternly, "We will."

They started towards the doors and up through the long corridor. The girl was staring around, trying to make a mental map of where they were going.

"Don't worry. You'll pick it up soon enough. I used to get lost all the time." Pip said kindly.

"You _still_ get lost." Cat said smiling.

"Well I do when you put a spell on me to make me _forget_ where I was going in the first place."

"Yeah, good times." Cat said raising her arms up and stretching, the small Hufflepuff laughed quietly.

"So what's your name?"

"Cher TeaseDale."

"Cher? That's an unusual name."

"Muggle singer," Cat said.

"Ooh. So why were you on your own Cher?"

"I fell out with my friend."

"Already?" Cat said raising her eyebrows.

"It's about a boy."

"You should never fall out with your friends over a _boy_." Pip said shaking her head.

"Even if they're as good looking as me?" Liam appeared at the side of Pip, making her jump.

"Ooh Merlin!" Pip gasped holding her chest, "_Don't_ do that! And yes, even if they're as good looking as you."

The girl looked up at Liam and smiled, "The boy isn't nearly as good looking as _you." _

Cat burst out laughing, "Looks like you have an admirer Liam."

Liam ruffled the Hufflepuff's hair playfully and said, "Aw, you're sweet."

The bell rang above them and panic suddenly ran across the girls face, "Oh no! I'm late!"

"It's ok," Cat said sweetly, "I'm sure Flitwick won't turn you into anything _too _horrible."

The girl looked at scared and Pip elbowed Cat, "He won't do that, Professor Flitwick is a lovely teacher."

They approached the charms classroom and as Cher opened the door Pip stuck her head round and said, "Sorry professor, she got lost."

"I see, well five points for helping a new student Miss Morgan." Professor Flitwick squeaked.

Pip grinned and turned out of the room.

"Bloody kids." Cat muttered as they started towards the library.

"See, that attitude is why you're not a prefect!"

"So, why aren't _you _a prefect, Miss perfect?"

"Because I hang out with you too much."


	3. Chapter 3

**First lesson of Care of Magical Creatures and the introduction of the teacher, Professor Damez (Who's a bastard, just so you're aware...But he gets worse...Just saying) So yeah...Just a fun little chapter where stuff happens (I got told not to ruin it for you) **

* * *

Chapter three

The next few days remained very similar to the first, agonisingly normal. Pip had her head down and was working very hard because it was "O.W.L year!" not that Cat could forget, every teacher in the school was eager to remind them of this. At this particular moment Cat was sat on a squashy armchair in the common room wandering how she could earn some quick cash, and eyeing up some first years who appeared pretty gullible, when she became aware that someone was stood behind her. She looked up and smiled.

"Alright Lupin?" she said staring back into the fire.

"Yes thank you. So … wanna earn some money?"

"As always. What you got in mind?"

He sat on the arm of the chair, forcing her to move over. His hair was blond at the moment and his eyes were a deep green. It was difficult for Cat to tell if he was good looking because everyday his appearance changed. "Well, I was wandering if you would be willing to help me with something. See those two over there?" he said indicating over to the boys Cat had been looking at, "Well, tell you the truth those little fuckers just conned me outta some decent cash with some bullshit dare that involved them cheating to win. And you know I'm not a fan of cheating."

"Right, because you _never _cheat Teddy."

"Anyways, Will you get it back for me? I'll cut you a slice don't worry it's just that they won't trust me if I try to get it back."

She thought for a second. She did need money, after having to kit herself out with completely new robes because of a very inconvenient growth spurt."What exactly am I supposed to do?"

"Use your imagination. Hurry up." He said giving her a shove.

"Well how much did they take?"

"10 Sickles."

"What?!"

"Go!"

She walked up to the boys, racking her brains for ideas. As she got up close to them she had a very genius idea, if she did say so herself.

"Either of you two wanna play a game? Winner gets 10 Sickles." She said rather shakily, which was very out of character for her.

"Go on then, what's the game?" Said the first smirking.

"Throw a stink pellet into that Goblet _without_ it tipping over."

"That it?"

"Hey, it's harder than it looks."

They agreed immediately and she smiled. While they stood back ready to take aim, Cat very quickly cast an impervious charm onto the goblet and then joined them. The first boy threw a stink pellet and it almost completely missed the goblet.

"That doesn't count!" he said quickly and tried again, this time it skimmed over the top.

"My turn!" said the other pushing his friend out of the way. He had three goes before giving up. "It's the wind, That window was open when it was my go." he argued.

Cat stepped up, and suddenly looked out of the widow with confusion. As the other two gazed out, tying to see what she had seen, she quickly removed the charm and took a stink pellet in her hand. She planted it in with ease and span round with a smug grin. "Well, I win, pay up suckers"

They frowned at her and handed over the silver. "How did you do that?" they demanded.

"Let me give you some advice boys. Never trick a trickster. Not a wise move. Have a nice evening."

She left them staring at her both baffled and angry and went up to Teddy. "Here."

"Cheers. And here's yours." He smiled appreciatively halving the money.

"You sure?"

"It was funny watching their faces. Nicely done by the way."

"It's what I do."

Pip was sat, quite happily, skim reading her divination book as she ate her cornflakes when she felt her head yank backwards. She needn't look behind her to see who it was.

"Ow, what do you want Cat?"

"Nothing." Cat replied sitting down beside her?

"... oh yeah, I forgot, your always this annoying."

"Someone's in a bad mood."

"Sorry, I'm just tired. I really got into this book abo ..."

"About plants?"

"Yes."

"Typical. What ya got first period?"

"Divination" Pip gestured to the book sat in front of her.

"Ah, I have Defence Against The Dark Arts … with Slytherin."

"Have fun. If you'd taken Divination with me, you'd get to do Defence with us."

"Yeah, but I don't want to die of boredom! Anyway, what sort of a challenge would Hufflepuff's be?

A group of seventh year Hufflepuff boys scowled at her across the table and she winked at them.

"Right well, I'm off then, see you later." She put her hands on Pip's head and used it to push herself up.

"Oof! Good, get going. Ow, don't hit me!."

"Then be nice."

Cat left the hall in a good mood and made her way up the third floor corridor. I hate stairs, She thought to herself as she dragged her feet up the last few. Most of Slytherin were already up there and unfortunately were looking for a pre-class warm up.

"Oh look, it's the mudblood." Sneered Cordeilia Regent, a nasty piece of work.

"Fuck … off"

"Tut tut, that language really is disgusting, don't you think?"

"So a bit like your face then."

"You think your so witty don't you!"

"Erm … yes." she said grinning like it was obvious.

Cordeilia was about to reply when the classroom door swung open. A tall man, wearing deep purple robes walked out to meet them. He had a cold, dull expression on his face, as if he didn't particularly want to be there.

"Good morning students." His voice was gravelly and deep. He looked sternly at Cat and the other approaching Gryffindor's. "I see your late. Five points from Gryffindor."

"I've been here about 5 minutes." Cat said, appalled.

"Another five points, for back chat. Everyone in." Cordeilia ginned nastily and followed him. "I have devised a seating plan for the rest of term, anyone found _not _in their designated seat shall be in detention. Gryffindor's and Slytherin's _will_ be sat together in my class and they _will_ get along!" The class groaned. If anything made class with Slytherin more unbearable it's having to communicate with Slytherin, and sitting by them didn't help either. He looked down at the piece of parchment in his hand and read it allowed.

" Andrew Gordon and Felix Bombador." Both Gryffindor and Slytherin looked at him moodily and took their seats.

"Alwyn Raven and Catherine Roberts." A tall boy with smooth dark hair and a blank expression on his face stepped forward and took his seat. Cat stared at him for a moment before edging in next to him. He didn't look at her and she wasn't going to spend any time staring at him, she was to furious at having to sit next to a _Slytherin._ The lesson started off Slowly but eventually took off. Professor Damez may have been an arsehole but he was a good teacher. He went briefly over the curriculum for that year and it all sounded extremely exciting.

"Does anyone in this class, know what Gaitrash are?" He asked, eyes darting across the classroom. Only a few Gryffindor's raised their hands, while the Slytherin's sat back in their chairs, obviously not listening. His lip curled slightly and said "Really, none of you? Well that _is_ disappointing."

Cat, being one of the first to raise her hand scowled at him. "Sir. Gaitrash are a ghostly dog, more commonly associated with wolves. They mainly come out at night, in misty or foggy areas and are extremely vicious, but can be tamed using light, much like Hinkypunks." She smiled at him triumphantly.

"Correct." He said, obviously surprised by her accuracy, but he soon wiped the smile off her face. "Thought you'd swat up on the lesson before hand did we? Thought we'd make the rest of the class look bad? 5 points from Gryffindor!"

"But I got it right!" Cat argued angrily, absolutely furious with him.

"One more word from you and I shall see you in detention!"

For the first time in the lesson, the boy next to her turned to meet her eye, "I'd advise you to stop arguing." he said simply and continued making notes. She frowned but privately agreed with him and turned to her parchment. She stayed silent for the rest of the lesson, refusing to meet Professor Damez's eyes and when he announced their homework was to read up on redcaps she simply yawned and turned away, not bothering to note it down. Cat was first up when the bell went and she stormed out of the class, sending her chair flying across the floor as she pushed past it. She'd just reached the stairs when,

"Well, he certainly put you in your place didn't he mudblood!"

She sighed, "Don't you have to go make babies cry somewhere Cordeilia?"

Cordeilia stood almost nose to nose with her, well as close as she could as Cat was quite a bit smaller than her. "It's not wise to start a fight outside a teachers office is it now," she put on a whimpering voice, "Oh Professor, she just attacked me for no reason."

"Well playing the pathetic loser always was your signature talent wasn't it."

"Don't push me mudblood." She snarled.

"I wouldn't touch you with a shitty stick."

At that moment Logan Pritchard, Cordeilia's bonehead boyfriend appeared, "I'd watch what you say mudblood scum." He said standing in front of his girlfriend.

"Oh, and what are you going to do?" Cat squared up to him as best she could.

He grinned, "This!"

With all his might, he pushed her and she started to fall. At that moment it occurred to her that she had been standing on the very edge of the steps. Oh this is going to hurt, She thought, and readied herself for the almighty crunch. Instead she felt a smooth hand grip hers and pull her back up to her feet. When she looked, to her surprise it was the boy she'd sat next to. She looked at him almost open mouthed, a _Slytherin _had _saved_ her! What the hell was going on!

"Alwyn!" cried Pritchard, "What's your problem?"

Alwyn looked at him almost pitifully and said in a low voice "Attacking women isn't right, for any reason." He glanced at Cat, "even if they are Gryffindor … and mudblood." He turned and walked down the steps and out of sight.

Pip was led across a long and cosy blue sofa in front of the fire quite happily watching the owl's pass by the window, two of them appeared to be having a race. She looked up at the clock, Cat was late. She looked over at the small wooden door, which was hidden behind a large tapestry of notorious Goblin thief Normaz The Naughty on the second floor. They'd discovered it in second year, when they were hiding from Filch after having a mud balloon fight with peeves, not by choice though. He'd chased them all the way from history of magic on the fourth floor and had ducked behind the tapestry in hopes he wouldn't see them. Instead they found a door. Cat had been the first to open it, and they walked into a large round room, with three squishy blue armchairs and one long blue sofa. There was a fire crackling in front of it, and a long mirror above it. Pip walked across to the widows and smiled, there was a perfect view of the school grounds and there were able to see the Quidditch pitch as well, which would later come in very handy for Cat as Quidditch captain. They decided that, as they weren't allowed to hang out in each other's common rooms, this room would from then on be _their _room.

As she smiled at this memory, Cat suddenly burst in, "Who the hell does he think he is!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"That stupid stuck up douche!"

"That … doesn't really help."

"Alwyn Raven!"

"Oh, what's he done?"

"Stopped me from falling down the stairs! Can you believe it?"

"Erm, well no actually, but why are you angry about it?"

"Because … because he said attacking women isn't right!"

"Again, why are you angry?"

"He called me a mudblood!"

"Well that explains a lot. We got there in the end." Cat shot Pip an angry look and sat down on her legs. "Ow, you could have waited until I moved!"

"Your not helping matters. Who does he think he is … helping me … and then calling me a mudblood! It's totally preposterous"

Pip smiled, "I think you over reacting. The fact he _helped _you is bizarre, the fact a Slytherin called you a mudblood is perfectly normal really."

"Yeah well it was your fucking cousin that started it!" Pip's expression hardened and she didn't reply. Cat looked up at her and regretted saying it. "Sorry, I don't blame you. You've got some fun ahead of you in Defence." she added anxious to change the subject.

"Why?"

"Professor Damez is an arse! Seriously he took away points because I got the question right!"

"That doesn't make sense."

"Well what do you expect … he is a Slytherin."

Pip grinned and picked up a packet of Smarties … "Smartie?" Cat's grandparents owned a sweet shop back in the muggle world and always gave her a load before she boarded the train. Pip had recently formed an addiction to Smarties because of this.


	4. Chapter 4

**In this Chapter, Cat convinces Pip to go along to Dueling club, run by Professor Damez, showing a bit more of his ... charming personality, and delves a little more into Alwyn's personality as well. **

* * *

Chapter four

Pip blinked slowly as she felt the first rays of sunlight filtering through the windows in the Hufflepuff common room. She sat up slowly, peeling off the parchment she'd been using to try and do the divination homework. She hated the fact that she always had to work so hard to only get mediocre marks, but she would still work into the night to pass her O.W.L's. She looked at the work that she seemed to have made very little headway with and sighed, slumping back down on the desk for a few moments. She could hear movement from the dormitories and she decided it would be best to move before the first years started asking annoying questions about why she looked a mess. She collected up her books and stood up from the desk and headed up to her own dormitory where half the girls were already up and getting ready. It'd only been a week, but people were already looking forward to the weekend. She tried to tame the typical black frizzy hair with little success before going through her timetable and sorting out her book bag. She slipped across the common room and briefly looked over at Marshall (the prefect) who was pinning up a sheet of paper on thee notice board. She craned her neck to see what it said as she walked and consequently walked into the wall next to the doorway. She shook her head and staggered out towards the Great hall. As she walked up the aisles she saw Cat's crimson hair shine in the morning sunlight and darted across to get to her.

"Alright?" She asked sitting down next to Cat and scooping up a load of scrambled eggs.

"Help yourself then..." Cat said, almost sarcastically.

"The food is the same on each of the tables, it doesn't matter..."

"Of course you know that...you spend most of your spare time in the kitchens."

"What are you saying?"

Cat merely shrugged to this, deciding it was too early for this sort of petty argument.

"So..." Cat said, leaning on her elbow on the table trying to get Pip's attention

"So...what..?" Pip said with a mouthful of food.

"Duelling club, 8pm, Great Hall, tonight...You coming? Of course you are, great! That's sorted then"

"What?!" Pip spluttered.

"Duelling club...surely you saw the notice? 8pm, tonight in here...Do I have to say it any slower?"

"Yes..."

"Don't be bloody minded"

"Fine...but...I don't really want to go..."

"Why not?!"

"Have you seen me try and duel someone?!"

"Yes...you ended up on your arse skidding across the corridor...Was absolutely hilari...I mean...was awful..."

"You're horrible you know that?"

"Of course...but come on, the duelling club will help you, you know, improve your skills..."

"Why are you going then? You know every hex and curse there is .."

"Because I like hexing people … duh"

"I thought as much..."

"So you're coming?"

"Do I have any choice in the matter?"

"No."

"Then yes," Pip sighed and turned back to her breakfast.

They sat in silence for a while both concentrating on eating. Cat only looked up when she heard a couple of hoots from the owls and hearing Pip give out a cry.

"Would you for Agrippa's sake control this flaming bird!"

Nanie, Cat's little owl was sat on Pip's shoulder tugging at her hair having delivered the post in Cat's orange juice.

"Oh leave Nanie alone, she hasn't done anything to harm you..."

"She's eating my hair!"

"Well ok...Nanie..." Cat held out some toast for Nanie, which the small owl decided looked more tasty than Pip's hair. It hopped off Pip's shoulder and moved across to Cat's cereal bowl and after taking the toast decided to finish off Cat's Shreddie's.

"You should really train your owl better Cat..." Pip scolded, glaring at the owl as she rubbed her head.

"Yes, because I am the perfect person to try and teach things to behave..." Cat replied sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Right well, I have Divination and so that means you have Ancient Runes...I will see you later in Care of Magical Creatures...Don't blow anything up..." Pip got up from her chair and picked up her book bag.

"I don't have potions, how could I blow anything up?"

"You'd find a way..." And with that Pip turned and left Cat at her table. "You'll be late again if you don't hurry up!" Pip called out over her shoulder at Cat.

"I'm sure I'll survive!" Cat said, taking her time in getting up from her seat and after giving Nanie another piece of toast she started heading up to Ancient Runes.

It was two hours later when Cat and Pip saw one another again as they headed down to Care of Magical Creatures together, both thankful that the weather was holding up, despite the grey clouds coming over.

"So … did you blow anything up?"

"I wish I had … do you have any idea how boring Professor Babbling can be?"

"That's no reason to blow her up."

"I didn't say I was going to blow _her _up! … Still … make the lesson more interesting."

Pip shook her head as she neared Hagrid's hut, she could see most of the class already congregating and already hearing Hagrid's reassuring booming voice.

"Now then', today we're goin' t'eh be studyin' Bowtruckles. To some o' y'eh, they may not look very interestin', but they can be an'...Cat get away from tha'!"

She looked up with wide innocent eyes as she kneeled down close to the Bowtruckles before moving back to stand next to Pip who gave her a disapproving look.

"What?" Cat asked, looking innocent

"You know what. You can't go one lesson without causing mischief"

"You love it..."

"...Yeah you're right..." Pip smiled.

"Righ'...Quiet you lot!" Hagrid started speaking again "Now your task fer today is t'eh work in pairs and you 'ave t'eh go through each of the courses...there are five Bowtruckles t'eh fin', one in each stage. The pair t'eh find all the Bowtruckles in the fastest time wins. Ok? Right I'll set you off at minute intervals...Firs' pair, through the archway there and off y'eh go."

For the next half an hour each pair went through the archway and Pip and Cat were last.

Cat scanned the first area, "Found it yet?" She called out to Pip on the other side of the area.

"No, not yet...Holy crap ..!" Pip shouted out as she got too close to the Bowtruckles tree, making it lash out at her. Cat turned to see the scratch on Pip's arm, who was looking very unimpressed.

"Oh grow up, I've sustained worse injuries falling out of bed" She looked down at the angry Bowtruckle and bit her lip. "Wanna run to the next one?"

"I don't like running..."

"Run!"

Fifteen minutes later they emerged having found all the Bowtruckles in each of the areas, not a bad time considering Pip got attacked twice and Cat fell down a hole. When they finally got back to the rest of the group they weren't the only pair to look a bit worse for wear, which made Cat smile.

"What are you smiling about?"

"The fact that everyone looks like they did as crappy a job as we did."

"You're awful."

"Point being?"

Pip simply rolled her eyes, finding Cat impossible at times and deciding to listen to Hagrid, who announced the winner of the class, and gave them both a bar of chocolate. As they trudged back up to the castle Pip still looking a little annoyed and tired, Cat smiled and dug about in her pocket.

"Smartie?" She offered the tube to Pip, whose face instantly lit up

"I thought you'd never ask" Pip said, taking the tube from Cat and eating as they headed up to lunch, Pip looking a lot happier than before.

When 8pm arrived Pip entered the Great Hall again, searching for the red head as she'd done in the morning. She spotted her friend and headed over, tapping her on the shoulder to make her turn around.

"Why is it, when there is a chance for you to hex people you arrive early?"

"I'm not even going to dignify that question with an answer..."

Pip rolled her eyes at Cat before turning round when she heard the teacher begin speaking.

"Silence everyone!" Cat instantly groaned when she heard his voice, knowing this was a bad mistake but she couldn't very well leave now. Professor Damez strolled around the Great Hall, taking in everyone there. He saw Cat and couldn't help but smirk slightly as he strolled past. The minute his back was turned to her Cat pulled faces behind him before Pip smacked her arm, giving her a disapproving look again.

"Now you're all here to learn to duel, whether that's the basics or just wanting to get some more practise in. I've heard that there have been several attempts at duelling clubs in the past, but I am determined to make this one successful. First of all I would like everyone to get into pairs." He spoke still moving around the hall, registering who was there out of the last three years of Hogwarts students. Cat and Pip instantly moved together, planning to be in a pair. Cat didn't know how Pip felt about this as Pip often ended up on the floor whenever Cat duelled with her. Pip was just 'too much of a Hufflepuff', as Cat liked to put it.

"Now..." Professor Damez continued "Now that you're in the pairs that you want to be in, let's switch it up a bit." He started moving about the pairs mixing people up. Most people seemed to get lucky and end up with another one of their friends, however when it came to Cat and Pip, Cat noticed that smirk that Damez seemed to constantly wear whenever she was in his presence.

"Pippit Morgan...I think you should be with...Cordeilia Regent..." He ushered Pip towards Cordeilia, and Cat noticed that Pip didn't look pleased about being paired with her Slytherin cousin.

"Catherine Roberts..." She looked away from Pip when he addressed her, gritting her teeth when he called her 'Catherine'

"Cat...Sir..." She corrected, forcing herself not to roll her eyes "I'm sure you wouldn't like it if I kept saying your name wrong..." She pointed out bluntly and even from here she knew Pip would be groaning in annoyance of Cat. He raised his eyebrows at being corrected, but the smirk didn't fade.

"_Catherine_...Roberts I think you should go with Alwyn Raven" Cat didn't even bother hiding her groan

"Problem, Catherine?"

"Cat...Sir...And yes...I don't want to be paired with _him_..." She pointed out . Professor Damez didn't look impressed.

"And why not?"

"Because he's a Slytherin and a pile of Dragon dung." She said folding her arms and staring at him defiantly.

Damez's expression hardened. "Five points from Gryffindor. I'd suggest you mind your tongue Catherine."

"It's bloody Cat!"

"Another five points from Gryffindor" He said, looking her straight in the eye, as if challenging her. She gritted her teeth, forcing herself not to say anything else, or else be in danger of losing Gryffindor all its points.

"Over there Miss Roberts" Professor Damez gently pushed her in the direction of Alwyn, his smirk back on his face as he moved onto another pair. Cat glanced across at Pip, who didn't look impressed with Cat's antics, but was also a bit busy with her cousin who appeared to be berating her over something or other. Cat moved to Alwyn and made no attempt to strike up a conversation.

"Not going to talk to me..._Catherine?" _Alwyn asked, almost politely as Professor Damez finished pairing up the last few people.

"Call me Catherine again and I will make you bleed." She said bluntly, looking straight ahead of her.

"Ooh I'm so scared." He said mockingly

The redhead shot him a sideways look that almost made Alwyn smile, her complete rudeness and bluntness somewhat amusing to him. She looked at him out the corner of her eye and saw him smirking.

"Something funny there Raisin?"

"What did you call me?"

"Raisin"

"It's Raven"

"Raisin suits you better."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like raisins"

Alwyn's smirk grew and he let out half a laugh which made Cat look up at him. She rolled her eyes before looking around and trying to see Pip.

Pip was on the other side of the hall having her own problems with her cousin. Being a Hufflepuff was a huge disgrace to Cordeilia, and she never got much of an opportunity to berate her cousin. However as fortune had it, Professor Damez had paired them together. Cordeilia was almost taking some delight from being able to annoy her so. Pip was used to insults, she was best friends with Cat, but her extended family had often been something she wished to avoid as best she could.

"I never realized that you kept such poor company cousin"

"Shut up Cordeilia"

"I mean, I know you are in Hufflepuff, but you could still do better"

"Shut up Cordeilia"

"What was her name again? Catherine was it? She didn't seem very respectful towards the Professor"

"Shut _up Cordeilia_"

"And what with her being a mudblood, I really am surprised at you cousin"

"Shut UP Cordeilia!"

Pip finally lost it with her cousin, pulling her wand out and pointing it straight at Cordeilia.

"Would you just shut the hell up! I don't care what you think about my friends, or about me, and if you wish to complain about it, do so to someone who cares"

"Oh … you mean like you're pathetic blood traitor mother." Cordeilia sneered.

Pip raised her wand ready to stun her cousin but wasn't quick enough and was flung hard against the floor by Cordeilia. She sat up and groaned, rubbing her back as the surrounding Slytherin's laughed at her.

Professor Damez had seen the commotion and briskly walked over to the two girls who both had their wands pointed at each other.

"What's going on here then?" The professor demanded

"Family feud" They said in sync, which made the professor raise his eyebrows.

"You're here to learn how to duel, not settle feuds. You can either settle your differences later, or leave now"

Pip took her cue and grabbed her bag before stomping out of the hall. Cat took a step towards her as she walked past

"Pip...?"

"I told you I didn't want to come!"

"Sorry" Cat mumbled, feeling guilty, as she had pushed Pip into coming with her.

Cat watched Pip as she left and then aimed her wand at Cordeilia and smirked. "Stupefy!" She said and Cordeilia was suddenly thrown through the air and landed on her face.

"What was that!?" Damez barked at her.

"I was aiming for Alwyn sir." She said innocently.

"Five more points from Gryffindor … for sheer incompetence." He spat.

Cat smiled triumphantly before Alwyn coughed and caught her attention again.

"What?"

"You weren't aiming at me, were you?"

"What do you think?"  
"I think you were getting even for your friend."

"So why did you ask then?"

"Just making conversation ..."

"Well stay out of it!"

"Is there a reason why you're always so...snappy?"

"Yes. Because I'm stuck with an arrogant prick like you!"

"You don't even know me."

"I don't want to."

"I think you do .."

She glanced across at him and rolled her eyes. H was smiling almost cheekily, which was a change from his usual blank stare.

"You know..." He continued, "You're not half bad, for a mudblood."

It took Cat less than two seconds to get her wand out of her robes and point it at Alwyn.

"Expelliarmus!"

Everyone turned to look at the pair, as Alwyn deflected her disarming spell, almost as if it had been a planned attack.

"Stupefy" He shouted back. She didn't dodge his stunning spell in time and it knocked her flying. She sat up quickly and pointed her wand at him.

"Levicorpus!"

More flashing lights went as the pair continued to duel until both went flying to the floor, Cat taking out one of the students, her head connecting with their knee and it hurt like hell. She slowly got to her feet, rubbing the back of her head when she saw Professor Damez looking furious.

"Detention! Both of you! I will not have behaviour like that in my duelling club. You have to learn to control yourselves, practise, and not just throw spells at each other!" He beckoned them both over "You're all dismissed! Same time next week. You two!" Cat groaned and she hung back with Alwyn to speak with Professor Damez.

"What in Merlin's name was all _that _about?!" He demanded looking at the pair of them.

"He insulted me, I tried to disarm him, we duelled, you stopped us, and that brings us up to current affairs" She said bluntly, not in the mood. Alwyn snorted and tried to disguise it by fake coughing, Professor Damez sighed.

"Detention, Saturday, 6 o'clock, my office. Both of you" He said, glaring at the pair of them before leaving the Great Hall. Cat and Alwyn were the only ones left and she turned to glare at him

"This is your bloody fault!" She nearly shouted at him

"My fault?! You started it!"

"Well maybe you should wash your mouth out with some soap!"

"Oh like you still get upset by getting call a mudblood"

"I don't have to put up with this" She muttered darkly and headed to the door.

She didn't head to her common room, but rather to the secret room she shared with Pip. She entered the room, but without her usually ranting and raving about one thing or another. She simply nodded to Pip and climbed up into the window seat, obviously upset about something. Pip watched Cat, a small frown on her face at the unusual behaviour of her best friend.

"Cat? What's up?" Pip moved across to stand underneath the window seat, looking up at Cat.

"Nothing."

"Well that's a blatant lie. What's up?"

"Nothing"

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"Quite possibly"

"We're supposed to be able to tell each other everything Cat. You shouldn't have to hide anything from me"

"I'm not hiding anything from you...I just don't want to talk about it"

Pip simply raised her eyebrows and sighed

"I'm here if you want to talk about it" Cat simply nodded to this. It was a few minutes until Cat came down from the window seat, seeming a bit more like herself. She ruffled up her red hair and sat down on the sofa next to Pip.

"Herbology books again Pip?" She rolled her eyes as she plucked the book out of Pips fingers.

"Hey...Yes...I thought we could get a plant for in here"

"If you want..."

"What you're not going to make some witty remark about having a plant in here?"

"No...so long as you change it, feed it, give it drinks, and sort out the crying, peeing and puking...oh wait that's a baby...no difference to you, you treat them both the same..."

"Cat!"

"What? I'm just saying, you can have your plant if you're the one looking after it"

"Well...Thank you"

"You're welcome..."

"I saw Cordeilia after the club … she looked a little rougher than usual."

Cat smirked but said nothing.

"Did you have something to do with it?"

"Maybe."

"Oh … good."

"If you want to get back at her yourself … I have a few idea's."

"Sounds good, can I help?"

"Where would I be without my right hand man?"

"Woman"

"You're a woman?!"

"Cat!"

"What it was a genuine mistake!"

Pip simply sighed again

"Are you going to tell me why you were all moody earlier?"

"Huh...oh...Got a detention on Saturday with Professor Damez...and joining me will be none other than Alwyn Raven..." She rolled her eyes and leaned back into the sofa

"What?! How did you get a detention for tomorrow? This is the first week!"

"I know...I'm just clever"

"It's not clever! How did it happen?"

"He started it!"

"Cat ..."

"He called me a mudblood...his exact words were actually "You're not half bad...for a mudblood." At which point I tried to disarm him and then we ended up duelling...and then we got a detention..." She closed her eyes as she leaned her head back. "It's bloody ridiculous"

"So hang on...did you actually tell Professor Damez that he called you a mudblood?"

"Yes"

"And he didn't do anything about it?"

"No."

"...Git."

"I know."

"Good luck with the detention."

"Don't remind me ... I want to forget I even have it"

" … Detention."

"Pip!"

"Cat!"


End file.
